<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thrown in time by SickDoggo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716676">Thrown in time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickDoggo/pseuds/SickDoggo'>SickDoggo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad guy becomes good, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Surgery, Time Travel, Useful Brother will be useful to Alan, Useful just wants to help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickDoggo/pseuds/SickDoggo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Useful Brother gets thrown in time and sees where the story begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A new beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Useful Brother watched as Hubris finished up his newest invention, a time machine.</p><p>"You try it first." Hubris led Useful Brother into the machine.</p><p>"It would be an honor, Brother Hubris." Useful Brother stepped inside.</p><p>"Now your goal is to make Horrace win." Hubris then flipped a leaver. Then Useful Brother was thrown back in time. He saw where the story began. A loud thud mixed with screams brought Useful Brother's attention to a bleeding Dr.Bleed.</p><p>"Oh my God! I've killed a dead hobo!" Alan Probe panicked.</p><p>"I'm not dead! Argh... Quickly - you have to cut me open!" Dr.Ignacious Bleed barely got out.</p><p>"Uh... I've got a pizza cutter!" Probe went to his pizza van to get improvised tools.</p><p>"This is where it all began?" Useful Brother muttered under his breath. "Do you need help, sir?"</p><p>"Sure dude." Probe had help from both Bleed and Useful Brother. The surgery was against all odds was successful.</p><p>"Who are you?" Probe raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yeah!" Useful Brother was just as interested in who this seeming stranger is.</p><p>"My name is Ignacious Bleed." Bleed stood up with a struggle since he just had his ribcage smashed and amateur surgery.</p><p>"THE Ignacious Bleed?" Useful Brother peaked his head up.</p><p>"Yes, unfortunately." Bleed seemed embarrassed.</p><p>"Who are you?" Probe pointed at Useful Brother.</p><p>"I'm Useful Brother. You?" Useful responded to Alan.</p><p>"Alan Probe. What a weird name." Probe gave a confused look. "Bleed, could you teach me how to do that? Well, surgery."</p><p>"Teach surgery? Never again." Bleed lowered his head in shame.</p><p>"But I got tons of more tools." Probe was hopeful.</p><p>"And that pool table seems good for surgery if you ask me." Useful pointed at a pool table with what seems to be bloodstains. The surgeon, cult member, and a pizza boy went over by the table.</p><p>"Who would want to be operated on by a washed-up tramp, a pizza boy, and someone called Useful Brother?" A crash broke the few seconds of silence after the question. A burglar fell onto the pool table.</p><p>"A new patient!" Useful brought everyone back to reality.</p><p>"Yay!" Probe almost jumped. "You crashed in trying to rob our clinic?"</p><p>"C-clinic?" The robber was barely conscious.</p><p>"Today you're lucky. Today's special is glass extraction." Probe got his pizza cutter.</p><p>The surgery was once again successful. Dr.Bleed supervised the surgery. Alan did the surgery itself. Useful Brother helped with giving Alan his tools when needed but also disposing of glass that was extracted.</p><p>"Urgh... wow. Hey - do i recognize you?" The burglar seemed woozy.</p><p>"No no... I'm sure you couldn't!" Bleed tried to hide his identity.</p><p>"There was a doctor got himself into a heap of trouble a few years back... lotsa unexplained deaths." The burglar held his head with one hand "Then he just disappeared..."</p><p>"Your welcome sir." Useful waved as the burglar left.</p><p>"Are you really the doctor he was talking about?" Probe questioned Bleed.</p><p>"No! I mean, I used to..." Bleed sighed.</p><p>"Can you teach me how to cut - I mean, help people?" Probe's body was now jumping in place.</p><p>"Alright, Alan. But we may have to improvise with the tools a little..." Bleed opened up a bit. A thought then hit Useful Brother like bricks. What if Brother Hubris was the bad guy? Can he help Horrace?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bugs and dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Useful Brother gets closer to who he must betray.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I make a story that is old Alan x Bleed ll?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Useful Brother was torn. He praised Brother Hubris, yet now he is seeing the story from the "villains'' side. Who is the real good guy?</p><p>"Brother, we got a weirdo. Thinks he's a dog." Probe called out for Useful. What the wannabe surgeon said was correct.</p><p>"Are you the vet? I mean doctors." The man who thinks he's a dog was wearing a collar with a green light blinking, a dirty green jacket with fuzz at the end of the hood, and black pants that match his hair and shoes.</p><p>"Uhh, yes?" Useful was just as confused as Probe.</p><p>"What seems to be the problem?" Bleed just got at the hangar.</p><p>"I got tracking chips." The man sniffed like a K9.</p><p>"Then let's get you up on this table." Probe cringed when Eddie sniffed.</p><p>"I'm allowed on the furniture? Sweet." Eddie jumped on the pool table like a cat trying to get on a kitchen counter.</p><p>"How are we going to deal with the chips?" Bleed questioned his students. Yet this wasn't like a teacher wanting to see if their students know. He has no clue on how to do so.</p><p>"What says he even has them? He's clearly crazy. It could be a bug." Probe doubted Eddie.</p><p>"If he really does have tracking chips then we should first trying burning them. Any other attempt could kill him." Useful pointed out. "If that collar has nothing to do with the tracking chips then I don't know what does."</p><p>"That makes enough sense." Bleed agreed with Useful.</p><p>"So burn em." Probe nodded to show he understood. After cutting open Eddie there were in fact tracking chips. Probe put his lighter by the chips. After five seconds they caught fire. "Alright, lighter it is. Right?"</p><p>"Yep. Here's the vacuum." Useful handed Probe the vacuum cleaner used for blood and other fluids. It felt strangely good helping with these illegal surgeries.</p><p>"Now the collar." Useful shook his head. He was daydreaming again.</p><p>"I wanna use the chainsaw we got from Claude." Probe grinned.</p><p>"Is it dangerous for him?" Bleed studied the blinking collar.</p><p>"Maybe. But we already took a huge chance with the chips. Why not test our luck again. Plus how else are we suppose to remove it?" Probe had a great point. They already pushed their luck. So why not push it again and harder this time?</p><p>"Yeah. Why not?" Useful could barely keep up with what is happening. He was too distracted with his own thoughts. Mostly of who is the real bad guy.</p><p>"If you two say so..." Bleed covered his eyes in fear.</p><p>"3...2...1...0! Let's do this!" With that Probe used a chainsaw given by Claude to remove the collar on Eddie's neck. Both Useful and Bleed had their eyes closed or covered. Yet after there was no screaming, no explosion, or any other sound that was not of a chainsaw.</p><p>"Huh?" Useful opened his eyes to see that Eddie was in one piece. "Whoa!"</p><p>"Is he dead?" Bleed reluctantly uncovered his eyes.</p><p>"Nope." Probe smiled. "Didn't even get a scratch."</p><p>"You must be the luckiest kid around!" Useful marveled at the pizza boy.</p><p>"Maybe. Hey Bleed, remember when I ran over that dead hobo?" Probe grinned.</p><p>"Yes Alan, that was me." Bleed scoffed.</p><p>"We are running out of staples." Useful noticed.</p><p>"I will go get new supplies." With that Dr.Bleed left. Now it was just Alan Probe and Useful Brother.</p><p>"You are the surgeon that operates with a spoon?" A French accent broke the silence. Then a man emerged from the shadows.</p><p>"A pizza cutter actually." Probe corrected the man.</p><p>"Do I know you?" Useful recognized the man as Dwayne Pipe.</p><p>"No? I don't know you." The man batted an eyelid at Useful Brother.</p><p>"Sorry. Musta have one of those faces." Useful shrugged off his question.</p><p>"Let's see what's wrong!" Probe was way too eager to see what brought the man to them.</p><p>"I want to see what you find." The man laid down on the pool table without being told to.</p><p>"This doesn't feel right." Useful worried.</p><p>"Of course. Nothing about this is right." Probe tried to ease Useful Brother's fears.</p><p>"Not like that. I mean-" Useful cut himself off before he said anything about how or why he is here.</p><p>"Cool!" Probe got distracted from what his partner was saying by bugs inside the man. "How do you think they got there?"</p><p>"First rule of amateur surgery. Don't question anything." Useful responded as he gave Alan the car battery.</p><p>"Good point." Probe continued the surgery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>